


Shut up and let me lean on your shoulder

by Kleine



Category: Crows Zero (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleine/pseuds/Kleine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wtf. не ищите ни смысла, ни логики - их здесь нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and let me lean on your shoulder

Со свистом ветра мимо проносятся места, где Гэндзи прежде не бывал, люди, которых никогда не встречал и едва ли встретит еще хоть раз. Свежий бриз с океана стягивает кожу микроскопическими гранулами соли, сушит отросшие волосы, тащит по высоченному лазурному небу тяжелые громады кучевых облаков, сжимая просветы между их оплывшими тушами.

В какой-то момент Гэндзи просто перестает понимать. Происходящее напоминает до нелепости реалистичный виртуальный симулятор, в котором герои изображают образцовую супружескую чету на отдыхе, поэтому он не задает лишних вопросов, но честно отыгрывает положенную его персонажу роль: плещется на мелководье, пьет шампанское из высокого бокала, сидя в шезлонге на балконе "люкса" и любуясь фантастическими цветами закатного горизонта, носит дурацкую сиреневую майку и белые носки в полоску, ест три раза в день, улыбается чаще, чем, наверное, за всю свою жизнь и занимается сексом. К последнему пункту у него, кстати, нет никаких претензий. 

Вечер застает их с Сэридзавой в далеко не самой отстойной закусочной. Во всем зале, кроме них двоих, европейца в клетчатой пурпурной рубашке и огромного блюда с картофелем фри нет ни души. Разумеется, у картофеля фри есть душа, а как иначе? Их табуреты гораздо ближе, чем позволяют приличия и условные рамки персонального пространства, а руки то и дело сталкиваются, когда они тянутся за новым ломтиком, кетчупом или солью, но это не смущает ровным счетом никого. Не то, чтобы у Гэндзи имелись особые переживания на этот счет, поэтому, отсасывая Сэридзаве прямо в уборной, он нисколько не смущается, заслышав полузадушенный хрип все того же любопытного клетчатого гайдзина. Сэридзава фыркает и больно тянет его за выгоревшие под палящим южным солнцем, давно нечесаные волосы, стянутые в неряшливый хвост.

\- Такия, - слегка задыхаясь, непривычным, совсем незнакомым тоном произносит он, заставляя поднять глаза, и Гэндзи пробирает дрожь, когда он вспоминает, насколько в действительности опасен этот человек. - Убери зубы.

Во всяком случае, константам есть место даже в такой реальности наизнанку.

Их номер чересчур шикарно обставлен, а у Сэридзавы слишком крутая тачка, которую он совершенно точно не может себе позволить - по крайней мере, пока. Здесь нет ни разборок, ни якудза, ни необходимости доказывать всему миру и, в первую очередь, себе самому, что ты чего-то стоишь.

Гребаная идиллия. Это чертовски похоже на мечту, вот только не мечту Гэндзи.

* * *

Гэндзи открывает глаза, когда солнце уже подбирается к зениту, и сытое медовое тепло расползается из-под прикрытой створки окна, матовым воском покрывая захламленный грязный пол. Ошметки сна еще витают в сознании - приснится же такая хрень. Вместе с резью, от которой ноют даже веки, приходит саднящая боль в коленях и ожесточенное покалывание на ребре ладони - там, где вбитый зубами полукруглый след едва подернулся тонкой корочкой. Несколько секунд он мучительно соображает, как умудрился так вывернуть руку, пока омертвевшие на время беспамятства нервные окончания под ребрами не напоминают об упирающемся в бок локте спящего Сэридзавы. Сукин сын бессовестно храпит, другой рукой обнимая Гэндзи, будто девчонку, и тот непременно отодвинулся бы или залепил ему от души, если бы не ютился на краю шероховатого матраса. Простыни, если они когда-либо и существовали в этом проклятом месте, давно сбились в уютный ком у бедра, и весь он с головы до пят покрыт царапинами и ушибами, словно бесконечной чередой кандзи. Не поворачивая головы, Гэндзи на всякий случай пинает пяткой наугад. Каждая клетка, каждый волос на его теле пропахли табаком, который пробивается сквозь поры потом и испариной, грозя оставить загибаться от нехватки никотина. Все, что он видит: пыльный угол, одинокий печальный окурок, собственный ботинок на левую ногу со стоптанной, истончившейся до пергаментной плотности и дважды изломанной на середине подошвой, - складывается в голове в нелепый разномастный паззл, заламинированный ровным, безжалостным полуденным светом

\- Такия, - вкрадывается в монотонный гул его воспаленных мыслей хриплый со сна голос, - что за шило опять у тебя в заднице?

В ответ Гэндзи выплевывает нечто среднее между "доброе утро" и "пошел нахуй", ожесточенно перетряхивая смятые, изуродованные небрежным обращением и разлитым пивом пачки, тщетно пытаясь отыскать хоть одну уцелевшую сигарету. Хотя в данный момент и половина сойдет.

Дым он чувствует кожей - невесомые, ласковые касания смоляного выдоха, и разворачивается так резко, что шейные позвонки хрустят громче расхлябанных металлических пружин повидавшей немало на своем веку кровати.

\- Дай сюда, - рявкает Гэндзи, нетерпеливо, в предвкушении перебирая пальцами в воздухе, но Сэридзава ловко уворачивается, вновь со вкусом затягиваясь. Понимающий взгляд добрых глаз и шальная, блядская ухмылка бесят Гэндзи куда сильней, чем извечная, по-киношному наигранная крутизна и стайка верных оруженосцев, которые только и ждут, когда плюшевая трогательность во взгляде вожака-коротышки сменится животной яростью и он кинется в драку, в два счета перегрызет горло любому противнику, размажет еще теплую кровь по подбородку, зажмет зубами фильтр сигареты, прикурит от огня зажигалки Токадзи и, выпустив в небо струю сизого дыма, обернется и выдаст очередную премудрость, вроде: "Токио, как насчет прогуляться до рынка? Охуенно захотелось морковного сока", - или еще какой-нибудь абсолютный бессмысленный бред. Впрочем, что еще могут носить за таким долбоебом - зонт да зажигалку, стандартный набор.

\- Сэридзава, - рычит Гэндзи, - в третий раз я повторять не буду.

\- Гэндзи, - безмятежно улыбается тот, вытягивая руку и сбивая пепел прямо на сваленную в кучу одежду, - когда просишь, нужно говорить "пожалуйста", - а потом легко толкает колено озверевшего Гэндзи оттопыренным большим пальцем ноги.

Кулак со сбитыми, искусанными костяшками встречает поверхность небритой щеки Сэридзавы с меланхоличной нежностью, словно они немыслимо, неистово, охренительно давно скучали друг без друга. Недокуренная сигарета робко прижигает угол подушки, частично выбившейся из далеко не свежей наволочки, и Гэндзи, не теряя ни секунды, запихивает в рот влажный измочаленный фильтр. Каждый вкусовой рецептор дрожит от нетерпения, в то время как легкие медленно, будто нехотя, разворачиваются для вдоха. И пока эйфория вымораживает клетки его мозга, Гэндзи поспешно дергается за новой тягой, выпуская дым через ноздри и уголки рта, уже заранее зная, что не успеет. И все равно, мощный удар в челюсть застает его врасплох, едва не отправляет в нокаут, опрокидывая на плоскость постели.

Гэндзи - отличный боец. Закаленный в уличных драках, он в каждой выкладывается, как в последней, и порой это даже лучше, чем секс. Но сейчас Сэридзава злится настолько искренне и неподдельно, что темная радужка его глаз моментально выцветает. Гэндзи может сколько угодно размахивать кулаками, угрожать, огрызаться и пытаться откусить его язык, проворно хозяйничающий в его рту, но уже через пару минут, одной рукой сжимая его горло, Сэридзава ставит его на лопатки, забрасывает ногу себе за плечо, и имеет так жестко и больно, что все, о чем Гэндзи в состоянии думать, звучит примерно как: “Блядь, блядь, блядь”, - а потом сразу: “Блядь, блядь, еще”. Очевидно, какой-то части этого внутреннего монолога удается прорваться сквозь удушающий захват, потому что пальцы разжимаются, движения набирают плавность, и от этого только хуже.

\- Сука, - шипит Гэндзи, выгибая спину, рискуя сломать позвоночник, - давай уже!

Глядя ему в глаза сквозь завесу спутанных волос, Сэридзава шепчет: “Нежнее, Гэндзи, еще нежнее,” - и улыбается во весь рот. Его слова тягучей вакциной против адекватности текут у Гэндзи под кожей, и тот кусает сухие губы, подается навстречу еще отчаянней, позабыв о всякой тактике, не думая о том, что делает, быть может, осыпая ругательствами или скуля как сучка. И нет ни единого атома в разрастающемся, ослепительно-белом сиянии, где, как и в сорвавшемся с цепи сердце Гэндзи, в лихорадочном ритме не билось бы его чертово имя.

\- Твою мать, - бурчит Сэридзава, когда Гэндзи вновь обретает способность дышать и, пожалуй, частично функционировать. - Опять, - комната тонет в душном тумане, откуда-то тянет гарью. Тлеющая куча на полу внезапно вспыхивает, и первые языки пламени резво пляшут на поверхности.

\- Пожар, - весело объявляет Сэридзава, будто это пиздецки смешно, когда в какофонии настырного стука в дверь и многоголосом хоре за стеной явственно слышны визгливые нотки паники. - Ну что, в окно? - и целует Гэндзи, нарочно, до крови прикусывая нижнюю губу.

В этот момент Гэндзи, наконец, делает то, чего хотел все утро: подобным ударом несложно проломить череп быку, но некоторым пустоголовым мудакам почему-то всю жизнь везет.


End file.
